


Day 10: Surprise!

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Stiles get kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was "Marry me? Surprise, I'm secret royalty" but I have a problem with keeping something that big hidden from your SO so I changed it a bit. Hope it doesn't dissapoint.

She really hadn’t thought this through. Her dad had warned her but she didn’t listen and now she might be in trouble. Big trouble.

The plan was sound on paper. Go to college in America, get a degree while experiencing college life like everyone else and go back home to join her mother as the next advisor of the king. The king she usually calls uncle Peter.

Since she isn’t a direct heir to the throne but fifth in line after her cousin Malia, her mother and older siblings Laura and Derek she didn’t expect to be recognised. Especially not in a foreign country that doesn’t have royalty of its own!

But here she is now, not only recognised during her third year in college but also kidnapped. She had been grabbed while walking to the bar with Stiles and know they were bound and sitting side by side in a dimly lit cellar. Her dad was going to flip.

She heard Stiles try to say something but it was muffled by a gag. She had one as well and didn’t even try to reply to him. She just awkwardly rubbed a hand across his knee in an attempt to calm him down. It would be bad if he had a panic attack while gagged and bound.

She tried to focus on her surrounding to see if they could escape. Everyone in the family had been trained on how to react in certain situations, being kidnapped was one of those. There was one door and a tiny window up high. To small to crawl through. So the door it was.

Escape route established now she needed to get them unbound. The rope their kidnappers had used was coarse but not synthetic. She could work with that. She looked around again to try to find something sharp. In the movies they always made it seem so easy.

The cellar was dimly lit do she didn’t see much. Stiles was still mumbling next to more but it sounded more like he did it out of habit instead of actually trying to talk. She raised her bound hand to his mouth to shush him. She motioned that share was going to walk around that that he needed to be quiet and listen for sounds at the door. He nodded his head and she got up to walk around in search of something sharp.

There! On the wall opposite Stiles she felt a small nail sticking out between two bricks. She moved the rope towards the nail and started to saw. It was a small nail and thick rope but is was better than doing nothing. Stiles caught on to what she was doing and started to look for a different nail or something similar.

She stops every few minutes to listen if someone is coming close to the door. Ughhh, this is going nowhere. The rope is to thick or the nail is too small, but this isn’t working. Stiles still hasn’t found his own sharp object.

Since her attempts at getting are futile for now she goes back to the wall to sit down with her head on her knees. Maybe Stiles has more luck at getting free. She had really hoped to get free without outside help.

Jordan would be looking for them all ready. He is not only her friend but also her personal security. Her father insisted on it and she didn’t mind, she likes Jordan and he likes being at college almost as much as she does.

She looks up when Stiles sits down next to her. He gestures to the door and then she hears it. Muffled sounds, a thunk on the door and a grunt. Silence.

The door opens slowly and she and Stiles shuffle closer together. Someone appears in the doorway but they can’t see whom, the light on the hallway is much brighter than their dimly lit cellar.

“Cora, are you okay? Is Stiles with you?” She recognises Jordan’s voice as he walks down the stairs. They are safe.

When he mouth is freed from the gag she immediately asks, “Is everyone else okay? They only took us right?”

“Yeah, everyone else is fine. As soon as I found out they had taken you I called for backup and went in search of you. Lydia helped me, she’s actually upstairs calling the police. Thought it would be better to get rid of the worst of her anger/panic before she sees you. And she’s better at handling the media than I am. We wont expect a big fallout since your safe already but something will come out. And a teary fiancé always paints a better picture than the stoic personal security.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles sounds confused.

“If it’s making the news we have to tell my parents.” She was not happy with that.

“Cora, you’ve been kidnapped. No matter that we’ve found you in just two hours, fact is that it happened. So yes, we have to tell your parents. I will report back to your dad about your rescue as soon as we are outside. I’ve already informed him that you where taken.”

She draws a breath to interrupt him but he ignores her and continued.

“He is head of security and my direct boss so yes, I keep him informed about your whereabouts. You know this, it’s not a secret and part of my job description. And we have to tell your uncle. The king needs to know that his niece has been kidnapped. I believe your father already informed him about that.”

“Your uncle the king? What are you talking about? You aren’t really royalty aren’t you?” Stiles really sounds confused.

“Stiles, how can you be surprised by this? We’ve told you that Lydia got Royally approved to marry me. I’ve complained enough times about my uncle thinking he rules the world instead of just one country. I’ve told you the story of Laura making Derek think that is was a Royal decree to eat carrots if you had bunny teeth and him hiding his teeth every time carrots were served since he hates carrots. I’ve complained enough about my mom thinking she knew everything just because she is a Royal advisor. How can you not know this?”

“I thought you where joking! Everybody thinks your joking when you say stuff like that!” He’s starting to sound panicky.

“You’re the only one who thinks she was joking,” Lydia came down the stairs. “Everyone knew she was serious. You could have known to if you’d Googled her like you do most people. Sometimes I really doubt intelligence.”

She stand next to Cora and kisses her cheek. “Let’s go upstairs and talk to the police. I want to go home so I can yell at you in private. Stiles, Jordan can fill you in on everything you apparently missed.”

She walked up the stairs without looking back. Cora looked at Stiles, turned, and went to follow Lydia. She called back over her shoulder.

“Close your mouth, staring at her like that isn’t charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr/a>](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
